Love Letter
by For The Love Of Kogan
Summary: What happens when Kendall Gets killed in a war?
1. Chapter 1

**Taking a break from my other stories to write this, I will update the others soon though I promise! **

**Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own Kogan, but that would be awesome!**

* * *

Gun shots were being fired into the air, Us soldiers had just won a battle. Celebrating seemed like a good idea to everyone, as for me though, I took this small intermission to write a letter to my love.

Being away from him for so long has been hard, but we write to each other when we can. Dust covered my hands and face, but it didn't bother me, I'm use to it now. I pulled out my small notepad from my bag, and sat on a stump that laid on its side.

My brain struggled to think of anything to write, so I wrote everything.

"Hey Knight!" My war buddy, Jake, called out. "It's time to get back to camp, the sun is going down."

I nodded my head and smiled. "Perfect timing man, I just finished my letter for Logan." Standing up, I walked over toward him.

"You are seriously in love with this guy, aren't you?"

"Yes." I blushed. "When I get back I'm going to propose." He stopped moving and looked at me. "What?" I Asked, stopping as well.

"I'm invited to the wedding right?" He questioned.

"Of course. I don't even know if he's going to say yes though." I looked down at the folded note that was in my hand.

"Don't be crazy Kendall, Of course he'll say yes don't be crazy." He playfully punched me in the shoulder and chuckled.

"Yeah I guess. I hope you're ri-" I was caught off guard by a gun shot. "Shit!" I looked around to see if anyone had gotten hit, I suddenly felt cold. My head dropped down to my stomach, it was me, I was hit.

The blood was seeping through my shirt, and I fell to the ground.

"Kendall!." Jake cried out, kneeling by me. "It'll be okay man, I'm going to get help."

"No.." I said faintly. "It's to late man..."

"Kendall, I can-"

"Mail this to Logan, the address is in my notebook..." I cut him off.

He nodded, tears streaming down his face.

"Don't cry. I'll be okay. I knew I was going to die soon. Everyone does." I chuckled and coughed.

"Not you. Not now." He sobbed. "You're my best friend. Don't die."

"I'll be okay." Was my last words before I slipped into total darkness.

* * *

**I've decided I'm going to make this two chapters. The next one will be in Logan's point of view.**

**Favorite & Review!**

**~Kaycee :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Kogan :(**

* * *

I walked into my house after checking the mail, frowning when I didn't see a letter from Kendall.

The door bell rang, causing me to jump.

I laughed at myself for being scared so easily, then walked back to the door to answer it.

"Hey" The guy in front of me was wearing a uniform just like the one Kendall wears.

"Hi?.." I questioned. What was a guy in a uniform doing on my porch so early in the morning?

"My name is Jake. I'm a friend of Kendall's." His voice cracked when saying my boyfriend's name.

"oh Hey. is everything okay?"

"Not really... Logan, Your boyfriend was killed. We thought we won the war but I guess we missed one. He shot Kendall in the stomach and.. I'm so sorry." He grabbed something from his pocket and Handed it to me. Taking it from him, I started sobbing. "He wanted me to mail it, but I thought it would be better if I brought it to you... Before he died, he told me he was going to propose to you. What would you have said?"

"Yes." Everything was becoming blurry real fast. I felt like the world was spinning fast, I could feel myself getting sick.

He nodded. "I'm real sorry Logan." Jake walked of my porch and headed toward his car.

I stumbled backwards into my home.

Was this a joke? Oh please god, please make this a joke. I can't live without my Kendall.

I sat on the couch before opening the letter. The tears were beginning to fade, but my heart continued to break.

I looked down at the nicely written note. And read.

Dear Logie,

You know I love you right? You better, because It's true.

I wish I was with you right now. I've been through a lot this past week and I could really use one of your amazing hugs.

Unfortunately though, that'll have to wait.

I'll be coming home soon. We've been told one more month, but maybe sooner. Hopefully sooner.

I shouldn't have done this. I'm sorry I did. I did make friends here though, but they aren't like you. They aren't as perfect, and they don't have that cute grin you have.

Your last letter to me you mentioned not being able to sleep. Baby I want you to curl up in bed and pretend I'm there, picture me holding you and kissing your forehead. It wont be long now my dear, I'll see you soon. I love you. Never forget that.

Love, Kendall.

Tears were back, but this time they were falling more than before.

So this is what it's like to lose someone?

This is what its like to lose what you love.

I curled up onto the couch and hugged my knees to my chest. "Please come back Kendall." I cried. "Please."

So many nights without sleep, and so much more to come. I can't pretend he's here. Because he isn't, He never will be. My perfect angle was now gone. How was I suppose to survive?

I held the note to my heart and cried. "I love you too Kendall. Forever and Always. Wait for me babe, I'll be with you soon. I promise.

* * *

**This sucked...**

**Favorite and Review**

**~Kaycee :) **


End file.
